


Theo and the Machine

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, Drugs, Medical Kink, Milking, Needles, Other, Restraints, Sex Machine, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Theo wasn't just a lackey for the Dread Doctors. His body was a necessary part of their experiments, and they had built an interesting machine to make use of him.





	Theo and the Machine

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Sex Machine.

Theo was in class when he felt an electric shock from his pants pocket. He asked to be excused to go to the bathroom, and once he was safely in the privacy of a stall, he pulled out the source of the shock. It was a brass device that resembled a slightly oversized pocket watch. Pressing the release switch on the side caused the cover to flip open. He read the dials to confirm what he had already suspected. Life as the Dread Doctors’ lackey was weird, but it also had its own rhythms.

Theo closed the case and began to put a plan into action. A quick call to his fake mom informed her that she needed to inform the school that he had a medical appointment. He insisted that she be very apologetic for forgetting to call it in until the last minute. He returned to class, and it wasn’t long before the school receptionist stopped by to give him a pass excusing him for the rest of the day. He gathered his things and left the room with his most ingenuous demeanor because he could feel Stiles’s suspicious eyes on him.

Theo went to his house rather than directly to their lair. This evening was going to be messy, and the Dread Doctors had long ago lost any concern about taboos around nudity, so he undressed before visits like this. He paused to scan outside through his window. The house was purposefully isolated from any wayward eyes, but Stiles was still suspicious of him, so he was taking no chances. Satisfied that it was safe, he stepped out of his house completely naked, and closed the door behind him.

No longer needing to use his hands, he transformed his body as he dropped to the ground. A casual observer would identify him as a wolf, but a trained eye would realize he was a coywolf, the coyote/wolf hybrid. As soon as his paws touched the ground, he took off running into the woods. This was the main reason he took these detours to his house. He normally had to be careful about people (especially certain people) seeing him use it, so it was always a thrill to have an excuse to run like the animal he partially was. He even allowed himself five minutes to chase after a deer even though he knew that he couldn’t eat it if he were to catch it. He wasn’t allowed to eat before the procedure.

As he came upon the entrance to the tunnels, he paused to sniff the air. Even at this distance he could pick the complex mixture of strange odors that came from the facility. His coywolf side warned him that they were the smells of death, decay, and danger, but his human side was used to the combination even if it wasn’t comfortable with it. He didn’t sense the scents of Scott’s pack or the unexpected odor of a stranger, so he descended the hill and ran into the the large pipe leading into the tunnels. They were a dimly lit maze, but Theo knew them well enough to navigate without slowing down. Soon he was at the secret door leading into one of their laboratories. He was still working on learning where all the others were.

Theo reluctantly transformed himself back into his human form and reached for the hidden switch to open the door. He stepped inside and looked around as the door closed behind him. He wasn’t surprised that they hadn’t arrived yet. He was used to having to hurry up and wait. He found a chair next to one of the walls, and sat himself down.

In this bunker unseen by the sun, he couldn’t tell how much time passed when he sensed that feeling of electricity in the air that foretold their arrival. As always, he observed the process with an intense focus. Their ability to travel through that other plane would be useful to him, but they had quickly rejected his requests that they share this knowledge with him. Like with many things involving the Dread Doctors, it became something that Theo would have to find a way to take if they weren’t willing to give him what he deserved.

“TAKE YOUR POSITION.”

Theo moved to obey. “A pleasure to see you, too.” He had found that they did not seem to pay attention to his sarcasm, so he rarely missed a chance to use it. There was a metal chair in the center of the room. Unlike the one he had been using, this one was reclined and slightly elevated. There were stirrups on either side, and both they and the armrests had restraints. When he first saw the chair, he’d ran, but now using it was routine. He climbed onto the chair and placed his arms and legs into their positions. A doctor on either side locked his wrists and ankles in.

The third doctor pulled a hose down from the ceiling. On the end was a milking device. He slid it over Theo’s cock and flipped a switch once the ring was pressing against his skin. Theo could hear a vacuum pump start up, and the low pressure inside the tube was enough to form a seal. He knew from experience that it would leave a suspicious bruise, but thankfully his healing powers would take care of it by morning. The liner of the tube began to expand to squeeze on his cock and then relax again. The sensation was pleasurable enough, but that obviously wasn’t the Dread Doctors’ goal.

On one side, a doctor was wrapping a sensor around his arm. It would allow them to monitor his status for maximum efficiency. Theo also suspected they needed to keep an eye on him to keep his body from being overwhelmed, but he’d been too scared to ask. On the other side, a doctor was inserting a line from an IV bag hanging above him. Once the drug began to enter his system, it didn’t take long to take effect. His cock finally began to grow inside the tube. He also felt his senses dull slightly as his arousal distracted him.

The doctor in front of him had raised a machine between his legs and had finished lubricating the end of the device. The device had an arm coming out of its front that consisted of a straight narrow tube about an inch in diameter that expanded out to two inches for the last eight inches. The tip of the arm tapered off for easier entry. The doctor was manually aligning the device with Theo’s hole. Once the tip was touching him, the doctor turned a crank to slowly slide it inside. By now Theo had enough practice taking both this device and the versions attached to actual men that it didn’t take long for him to accept the length. Once almost all of it was inside him, the doctor started the device’s motor. The arm slowly began to pull out of him. After several inches, it reverse again, and he also felt the weight and warmth of the metallic chemical being pumped into him. That liquid was the primary purpose of that device. His body immediately began to absorb it into his bloodstream. He had also gathered that there may be benefit from massaging his prostate.

The doctor on his left brought a mask that fit over his nose and was held in place by a strap around his head. He breathed deeply and was soon euphoric from the oxygen and drugs. He was only partially aware of his jaw dropping and the doctor on his right sliding another tube into his mouth and down his throat. Soon he felt the warmth of the other ingredient flowing into him. Afterwards, he was never sure whether he was imagining that this felt just like deepthroating a large cock or if the Dread Doctors had designed it that way for some unknown and possibly perverted reason. He only knew that he was horny and happy and being stimulated from every side.

As he sucked on one mechanical cock and tried to push down on the other with what little mobility he had, he felt that his cock had begun to leak with a silvery substance. It briefly coated his dick with its warmth before the next cycle of the milking machine sucked it away. That was the purpose of all of this. In fact, it was the only reason for his continued survival. Sure the Dread Doctors found him useful for when they wanted to interact with the rest of the world with any subtlety, but others had served that role before with less brazen demands for them. Some combination of the traits they had grafted to him (perhaps with some natural potential of his own) had allowed him to survive for more than the few hours that tortured the ones that came before him. After a series of painful experiments he refused to remember, they had discovered that he was even more valuable. He could purify the chemicals so that the chimeras lived (at least until the Dread Doctors chose to dispose of them).

And so he found himself here being used like a domesticated animal. A cow converted grass into milk. A bee converted nectar into honey. A Theo converted poison into power.

As the machine’s rhythm started to accelerate, part of him thought that he was lucky. He was given power that a younger him had not been able to imagine, and the price was being pleasured in ways most men would never know.

His cock began to ache, and there was nothing that the drugs could do about it. It wasn’t a normal pain but the intense need for release. He needed it so badly that a slow stream of tears navigated down the side of his face. The knowledge that he wouldn’t be able to come until they were finished with him only made the need stronger. He began trying to suck on the device in his mouth and even tried to milk the dildo fucking his ass though he knew he had no ability to pleasure the machine into releasing its imitation cum into him any faster.

And so they continued into the night. Sometimes the machine would fuck him like a jackhammer, and sometimes it would slow down as if to tease him. He felt the moon rise and the wildness of his weres rise within him. He longed to be in the woods that night. To have a pack to run with him, to chase, and to be chased by. To mark the height of the moon with an orgy of man and wolf and what is in between. He dreamed that these desires entered into his metallic milk. Would that be the vital variation the Doctors were searching for?

When the machines stopped, he failed to notice for a while. Even as the Doctors detached the various elements from his body, his lips searched for the missing mechanical cock and his ass ached as it hungered for the next thrust. When the drugs finally wore off enough to regain his senses, he found himself alone, no longer bound to the chair, and still painfully aroused. He knew from previous sessions that he’d have to wait longer for the drugs preventing him from coming to pass from his system, so instead he tried to get out of the chair. He succeeded, but his legs were too weak to support himself. He fell to the floor onto his hands and knees.

Theo crawled across the room to the door and pulled himself up against the wall to pull the handle. He made his way through the tunnels by supporting himself on a pipe. He made it to the exit just in time to see the sun rise over the horizon. While he marveled at the beauty, what he had been waiting for all night finally arrived. He dropped to his knees and began to come with a force that only happened after a night like this. It was his normal cum. The Dread Doctors coveted every drop of the other kind. When he finished, a pool covered the floor. He gazed upon it and absently wondered whether Scott and his pack would try searching here tonight and what they would think about what he had left for them.

He was now strong enough to walk on his own. He moved through the forest like someone doing a hungover walk of shame. Thankfully, no one was there to see him. When he finally got back to his house, he only had the energy for a short text ordering his parents to tell the school he was sick before he collapsed into bed.


End file.
